A Girl, A Ninja, and a Panda walk into a dojo
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: After screwing up with a testing a Jutsu on the night he steals the scroll of seals Naruto gets transported to the world off Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Ranma ½.

* * *

A blond boy in orange with a pair of oversized goggles sat alone in a forest clearing near a shack in the dark with a green edged pale yellow scroll.

"Kage bunshin well not doing that one." He said to himself moving to the next item on the list. "Hiraishin."

He stopped and read what the technique did. Instantaneous transportation between two points and could be used seal less with enough practice. Naruto grinned and read the hand signs, dog ram bird monkey boar, skipping out on the rest of the details including an important note about placing a marker. Naruto just practiced the signs twice and a dumped as much chakra as he could into the third attempt. He failed to notice that he had done the tiger seal instead of the ram. The area around him whipped up the boy lift his jacket and the small cyclone picked up the scroll and wrapped the unraveled part around him just before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

*****************************Scene**************** ***********************************

A black haired boy with a pigtail and a bald man with a bandana both in identical white gis with back packs the size of their respective torsos strapped on walked through a sunny path in the woods.

"Why do I have to carry the big one?" The boy asked angrily.

"It's part of your training boy." The man said.

The boy grumbled something and a loud popping sound from above caught their attention. The man stopped and looked up in time for a twelve year old boy in orange to fall from the sky and land right on his face. The boy wasted no time.

"Suitcases full of ten thousand yen bills don't just fall out of the sky!" He shouted to the heavens

…

Nothing happened.

"Aw well worth a shot." He said.

The orange clad boy slowly sat up and tried to disentangle him-self from an oversized scroll wrapped around his legs. The ponytailed boy dropped the oversized bag on the adult and walked over the entangled blond.

"_Okay maybe I should …read… When did the sun come up?" _The blond thought.

"You okay?" The boy asked leaning over to help.

"Hey, Hey snap out of it." the gi wearing boy said waving a hand in front of his face. "Hey earth to Blondie."

The blond shook his head and asked. "Hey what time is it?"

The other boy looked up at the sun and said. "'Bout noon."

The blond's eyes widened. _"How is that even possible?"_

"Why?" The other boy asked.

"Um which way to Konohagakure no Sato?" He asked.

"Konohagakure… never heard of it." The boy said.

"Huh?" The blond asked dumbfounded. "How could you not have heard of Konoha? How far did I go?"

"How should I know?" Asked the pigtailed boy.

The blond did his best to keep calm.

"Oh god where am I?!" He shouted.

The man bolted up write shocked by the loud shout. "What happened? What's going on? Did h_e _find us?"

"No old man _he_ didn't find us." The boy said.

"Who's _he_?" The blond asked.

"Dunno." The gi wearing youth said.

"…" The blond wisely decided to just refocus his attention on the large scroll he now had to roll up. _"Okay step one get to a town, step two find out where I am, step three get a map."_

"So who are you?" The blond asked as he sat down rolling the scroll.

"Ranma Saotome." The boy introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond said then pointed at the bald man checking the woods suspiciously. "Who's he?"

"My old man, Genma." Ranma told him.

Naruto nodded and finished rolling up the scroll.

"So what's with the big scroll?" Asked Ranma.

"It's for a test." Naruto said.

Ranma looked at him confused as to what use a scroll could have for a test.

"I had to steal it, learn a technique, and do it all before I get caught." Naruto explained unprompted. "And if I pass I'll be a ninja."

"Wait you're a ninja?" Ranma asked looking at the loud orange get up Naruto wore. "You don't look like one."

"Which is exactly what ninja would look like." Naruto said with a finger pointed straight up.

Ranma stood there jaw flapping silently for few seconds before saying. "That… actually makes sense."

Naruto grinned at the feeling of leaving someone completely dumb founded. Usually it took some crazy over the top prank to accomplish that.

"So that thing earlier was that one of the moves from the scroll?" Ranma asked.

Naruto flinched and looked away. "Kinda."

The two were interrupted by Genma with a greedy gleam in his eye. He looked at the scroll having only heard the part where it was full of ninja moves. Naruto's gut told him to hold on to the scroll tightly, well Naruto's gut and the obviously evil expression on Genma's face.

"Hmm you need to find your way home huh?" Genma said.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a hesitant nod.

"Well maybe I can help you." Genma said smiling and rubbing his hands together. "If you just let me look at the scroll I might be able to tell you about where it's from and tell you where to go."

Naruto stood there for a second wondering if he should risk it. A question that he didn't have to wonder about for long.

"Don't do it. He'll probably just run away and try to sell it or something." Ranma said.

Genma chuckled and said. "What of course not."

"_That's exactly what he was gonna do." _ Both kids thought looking at him.

"Come on now don't you want to go home?" Genma asked. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Naruto hesitated for a second and that got a curious expression from the old man. It only took a few seconds for him to figure it.

"No parents?" Genma asked.

Naruto shook his head.

Genma stood arms crossed with a serious expression. Ranma looked on in surprised at what he heard and the fact that his father was actually treating something seriously.

"Say kid." Genma said.

Naruto looked right at him.

"Me and my boy there are on training journey. How'd you like to come along who knows we might find something about this Konoha place?" Genma offered.

Ranma actually stalled in shock at hearing that.

"Besides Ranma could use someone his own age for a sparring partner what do ya say?" Genma added.

"_Well I don't really have any other choice." _Naruto thought. "Yes."

"Well then it's settled." Genma threw a large pack at Naruto who fell backwards from the impact. "Now carry that."

Genma started walking away tossing the small pack to Ranma. Naruto had to struggle to stand up. He was going to regret this he knew that much the question was how much.

**********************************Four Years Later**************************************

A man with shoulder length black hair a mustache in a brown gi was flipping through his mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, what's this?" He held up a post card and after reading it tears streamed from his eyes. He ran into a large old style house shouting. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!"

He sprinted by the kitchen and stuck his head in to tell a young woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and hanging over her shoulder. "I have news go to the family room."

He ran up the stair case next to the kitchen and shouted. "Nabiki, Akane!"

A girl in a green shirt and shorts with short brown hair left a room marked "Nabiki!"

The mustachioed man continued moving through the house shouting. "Akane! Akane!"

A girl with blueish black hair in a tank top and shorts was jogging along the wall outside the house. She jogged through the gate over to a dojo quickly slipped on a plan white gi and smashed through a couple of cinder blocks. A snap and flash from a camera caught her attention and she looked over at Nabiki.

"Come on Dad has some big news apparently." Nabiki said.

Akane followed after her and sat at a table across from her father who was currently holding up a post card grinning ear to ear. A few drops of rain started to fall and crack of thunder rang throughout the city.

"Fiancé!" All three girls shouted.

"Yes my good friend Genma Saotome's son Ranma." Soun answered. "The two of them have just returned from a training trip to China."

"Ooh China." Nabiki said.

"Big deal China." Akane said angrily.

"So this Ranma is he cute?" Nabiki asked.

"How old is he?" Kasumi asked. "Younger men bore me."

"Well what's he like?" The two asked in unison.

"I don't know." Soun said.

"You don't know?" Nabiki asked dead pan.

"I've never met him." Soun replied.

The interest completely faded as the three girls stared at him dead pan. A knock came at the door.

"Oh that must be them now." He said getting up to leave his middle child following excitedly.

They ran back a few seconds later followed by a panda with a red haired girl in Chinese cloths slung over its shoulder struggling and a blond boy in an orange gi.

"Daddy are these your friends." Asked Kasumi surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

Soun shook his head.

"Oh sure this panda just decided to stop by for a visit." Nabiki said angrily peering over his shoulder. "Happens all the time."

"Let me down!" The red head shouted. "You're scarin' em."

The panda set the red head down and Soun pointed at her. "Are you?"

"Ranma Saotome." The red head answered. "Sorry 'bout this."

Soun grabbed Ranma's arms and said. "At last you've come!"

"Ooh he's cute." Nabiki said peeking around her dad's back.

The blond's face had smile break out as he stifled a laugh.

Soun not paying attention to what was going on around him pulled the youth in front of him into a tight hug saying.

"It's so good of you to…" he stopped speaking suddenly.

Then quickly pushed Ranma away and looked down horrified. The others gave a closer inspection to their home invader and noticed something. Nabiki walked over and started to poke her in the chest. The others gave a closer inspection to their home invader and noticed something. Nabiki walked over and started to poke her in the chest.

"Could you stop that?" Ranma asked irritably.

Nabiki looked at her father angrily. ""He" Is a she."

Within seconds Soun was lying in a futon crying streams of tears.

Kasumi was sitting just over his head with a bowl of water and a towel. "Oh poor Daddy he's so disappointed."

Nabiki angrily replied. "He's disappointed; some fiancé this is!"

That was when the blond spoke up for the first time. "I don't know you seemed pretty interested in her earlier."

The entire room stopped and looked at the blond for a moment. What he said slowly sunk in as they all turned towards Nabiki who was now beet red and slack jawed.

"Wha… I... But…" Nabiki stammer before shaking her head and pointing at him. "I thought she was a he!"

"Hey I'm not here to judge." The orange clad boy replied holding up his hands with a lopsided grin.

A now fuming Nabiki pointed at him and demanded. "What are you even doing here!?"

"I'm with them." Naruto answered casually.

"And you are?" Soun asked.

Kasumi tried to calm Nabiki who was practically foaming at the mouth glaring at their uninvited guest.

"Naruto." The blond replied casually.

Soun blinked slightly surprised by the simple reply. "Oh."

"Hey can you tell me where your bathroom is I've been holding it since we got to town?" Naruto asked.

"Down the hall to the left." Soun answered pointing.

Naruto got up and left the room stopping right before he left and saying. "Thanks. Oh and Kimono girl try not to feel up Ranma while I'm gone. I'd hate to miss it."

As he got out of sight Nabiki stood up shouting. "That's it get back here!"

"Ha try and catch me Lily girl." Was the answer she got as she bolted out the door after him.

Nabiki ran through the halls following glimpses of orange as it headed for the door. She heard it open then be slammed shut a second latter. She grabbed a pair of shoes and bolted outside planning to wring Naruto's neck. A few seconds after Naruto dropped silently from the ceiling with a grin.

Back in the room everyone else was in the entire group stared at the door for a few seconds. After hearing the door slam twice most of the room figured it was time to simply go about their business. Kasumi headed off to the kitchen while the panda headed off for the bathroom.

Akane stuck a hand out to Ranma and said. "Come on I'll show you around."

"Thanks." Ranma said getting up to follow.

"Don't mention it." Akane said as they left the room. "You must need some kind of break after spending so long with that guy."

"Eh he's not so bad." She replied.

Meanwhile Naruto walked over to the kitchen and entered the room. He found Kasumi working at the dinner.

"Yo." He said walking in.

Kasumi turned around. "Oh hello."

"So you know my name what's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Kasumi."

Naruto's expression became dead serious as he said. "Now that introductions are out of the way I have an important question to ask you."

"Ye-Yes?" Kasumi replied nervously.

"Can I use your stove?" Naruto asked in a dead serious tone.

Kasumi sweat dropped as she nodded her head. And like that Naruto's intense expression vanished, replaced by a childish grin as he fished an oversized kettle and a dozen cups of various flavors of instant ramen.

As Naruto filled the kettle with water Kasumi asked. "Why don't you use the Microwave?"

"I'm not aloud near microwaves anymore." Naruto said. He then muttered under his breath. "Not since the incident."

"What incident?" Kasumi asked.

"I can't repeat it but I can say it involved a dozen cups of ramen, three gallons of orange juice, a turtle and the city of Beijing." Naruto said. "I can. I can never go back."

Kasumi stared at him for a minute as he turned on the stove and set the kettle down. He then crouched staring at the kettle waiting for it to heat up. Kasumi just went back to making everyone else's dinner and ignoring the strange blond making instant noodles.

Half an hour later he was happily chowing down in the living room as Genma now back to normal and Soun talked. Nabiki entered the room fuming and looked at the table.

…

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded loudly pointing at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her, turned to the table, then turned back to her and answered calmly. "Eatin'."

Nabiki didn't reply just stood pointing at him with her jaw flapping ineffectually.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girl screamed from the other side of the house.

****************************************Scene***** ***********************************

Okay before the end I want warn you about this is a harem story but in the Love dodecahedron comedy sense not the pairing the guy with every cute girl in the story sense. That is a possible ending as much as any one girl or even no girl at all but not guaranteed and given the characters to work with not likely either.

Also aware Hiraishin doesn't have Handseals i basically added them as an excuse to A) let naruto do it so quickly B) so he could mess up.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Ranma ½

* * *

Naruto sat chowing down on his ramen as Ranma, now a boy again, and Genma sat in front of the Tendo Family. Akane glaring at the pigtailed boy as Soun stroked his chin in thought.

"Well I suppose we should start with reintroductions." The Tendo patriarch said. He held out a hand and said. "This is my good friend."

"Genma Saotome." Genma said for him and indicated Ranma. "And this is my son."

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma introduced himself.

"Are you really her?" Kasumi asked. "That same girl."

"Yeah." Ranma said looking away embarrassed.

"Hah she was a boy." Nabiki said pointing at the blond.

"Nice to know my opinion means so much to ya lily girl." Naruto said between cups.

Nabiki fumed at him as Soun coughed to regain their attention.

"Anyway." Genma said. "Where should I begin? Ah I know."

Without another word he stood up and grabbed Ranma by the shirt tossing him into a small pond in the yard. When he rose he was a she again and glaring at Genma.

"He's a girl again!" Kasumi exclaimed her sisters staring in shock.

Genma stood tears streaming from his eyes as he said. "My own son! How humiliating!"

"Who are you to talk?" Ranma kicked him into the water. "My old man's a panda."

Naruto sighed.

"Daddy why are you friends with them?" Kasumi asked.

"They didn't always use to be like this." he said. "Not before they went to china and undertook that horrible training."

Several minutes later after a hot bath.

"It all happened two weeks ago." Genma began.

****************************Scene***************** ***********************************

A middle aged man in a brown jacket and pants with a brown hat with a star on it stood in a rocky field in front of a large of an expanse of pools of water with tall stocks of bamboo sticking out of the ground.

"Here sirs is legendary training ground of cursed springs." The man said.

"This place isn't so impressive." Ranma said.

"Why's it called the training ground of "cursed" springs?" Naruto asked standing farther away setting down his pack to keep the Scroll of Seals away from the water.

"Ah glad you ask." The guide started as Genma and Ranma simply dropped their packs where they stood and jumped up onto the bamboo. "You see there over one hundred spring here."

A loud splash caught there attention. The guide turned around quickly and panicked running in their direction.

"What's matter pop done already?" Ranma asked in a cocky tone.

A giant panda shot out of the water and perched itself on the water leaving Ranma and Naruto to stare dumbfounded.

"Oh no this very bad." He said. "You fall in spring of drowned panda. Very tragic tail of panda who fall in spring two thousand years ago now who ever fall in spring take body of panda."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

Genma smacked Ranma sending him flying into one of the pools near the edge.

"Ah no that spring of drown girl." The guide said. "There very tragic legend of girl who fall in spring one thousand five hundred year ago."

Ranma popped back up but off, smaller and with red hair, she pulled open her gi and freaked out upon the discovery of a new and surprisingly large pair of breasts.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms nodding as he said. "Should have listened to the guide."

Genma looked down from the bamboo to Ranma who was crawling out of the water. She gave him a flat look and nodded. Before he knew what was happening the duo grabbed him by the arms and chucked him into a random poll. Bubbles rose from the pool and.

***********************************scene********** ***********************************

A loud splash interrupted the story. Everyone stared as Genma rose out of the pond again and glared at the blond who had chucked him in. Naruto jumped back as a splash of water came at him. The two glared at each other as Ranma enjoyed the first break he'd had all day. He was hit from behind by one of Genma's attempt to soak Naruto. Naruto was left breathing heavily as he glared at the panda with the entire rest of the room thoroughly annoyed with the both of them.

A rock collided with each of their skulls and everyone turned to Ranma. Genma went to get back at Ranma from behind. Before he could reach however Soun was dousing him in hot water.

"So when doused with hot water you return to normal." Soun said.

"It needn't be quite that hot." Genma said.

"Then we don't have a problem." Soun said laughing as he poured hot water over Ranma.

Ranma from beneath the steaming water waved his arms as the water stopped he shouted. "Hot not boiling!"

Sound didn't listen and simply grabbed Ranma by the shoulder and spun him around. "My oldest daughter Kasumi nineteen, my second daughter Nabiki seventeen, my youngest daughter Akane sixteen pick whichever one you like she's your fiancée."

"_Okay think how would pops get out of this."_ Ranma thought. An image of his father simply running away came to mind. _"That won't work he's already got a hold of me."_

Soun smiled as though he could tell what Ranma was thinking. Apparently like father like son had occurred to him.

"_Alright um what would Naruto do?"_ He thought. _"… Where would I get a seven foot slab of metal or a koala? Damn it why can't I know anyone normal to steal escape plans from!?"_

The rest of the room watched intently as Ranma sat thinking about his situation. Nabiki and Kasumi moved to make Akane their sacrificial lamb.

"Hey this deal by any chance was the wording something like "My son marry one of your daughters"?" Ranma asked.

Everyone in the room looked at him curiously.

"Yes but why does that matter?" Soun asked.

For a split second Ranma grinned as Naruto looked on slowly realizing what he was going to say.

"Well if that's the case then you're not the only one with more than one to offer up for this." Ranma said. "Naruto there is technically my brother."

"Wait what?" Soun asked.

"Yep just ask him." Ranma said.

"Well I had to deal with the fact that he didn't have any records to access when I tried to sign him up for school." Genma said. "And when my … "acquaintance" got everything done he was legally registered as my son."

"No way that counts." Naruto said.

"Why not legally we're brothers, and if they have any contract that actually counts and doesn't have my name on it your fair game to." Ranma said. "And if there isn't a contract of any kind I can just say no."

"Where did you learn that kind of loophole?" Genma asked surprised.

Soun, Ranma and Naruto all gave the bald man a deadpan stare. Genma chuckled and tried to change the subject back.

"Even if it's so why would we force this on him?" Genma asked.

"Well there's the fact that he's a way faster learner than me." Ranma said. "He's already almost caught up to me when it comes to learning the anything goes school, and he's only been at it for four years."

For a brief moment Soun looked impressed at Naruto before turning back.

"And he's been practicing with some moves from some ninja scroll he won't let me or pops read." Ranma added to his sales pitch.

"Oh and tell me, Naruto was it, what do you have to say about this?" Soun asked.

"The only reason were still having this conversation is because Ranma's faster than me and I lost my Zweihandler in china." Naruto grumbled. "Well I don't see the point since Ranma was the one you guys had in mind for the whole thing."

Soun nodded not the most intelligent argument but it held water.

"Why does that matter wasn't the point to make sure the anything goes school stuck around." Ranma said. "Well Naruto's better than me at it so he's a better choice for that."

"_I knew that training trick would come back to bite me on the ass."_ Naruto thought. "Well Ranma's spent more time leaning it and he specialized, I just dabble with my other training."

"Yeah but." Ranma began.

"Enough." Soun said becoming annoyed with the back and forth. "Saotome what do you say?"

Genma sat arms folded eyes shut as he seemed focus hard.

"zzzzzz."

Two fists descended hard on Genma's head.

"Ow."

He looked up and Ranma and Naruto glared at him.

"Right right." Genma said waving calmingly. _"Hmm Ranma is blood, we had him in mind when we came up with this idea, and I told Nodoka that about it, but on the other hand if I give him Naruto I can use Ranma if anyone I've traded him off to finds me."_

"Well if I had to choose I'd go with." Genma said. A long pause followed. "…"

The entire room focused on him as he thought.

"…"

They all leaned a little closer.

"…"

Their stares turned dead pan and Nabiki asked. "Did he fall asleep again?"

Genma dramatically unfolded his arms pressed his hands against his knees and said. "Naruto."

Nabiki immediately shoved Akane to the front.

"What?" Akane was caught completely off guard.

"I'm not marrying him." Nabiki said glaring.

"So why do I?" Akane asked.

"I will pay you to take this hit if means I don't have to." Nabiki said.

Akane could not reply she was too stunned by what she just heard.

"50 yen!" Nabiki declared.

The shock faded to a look of disappointment.

"100 yen!" Nabiki shouted.

"Seriously?" Akane asked.

"75 yen!" Nabiki replied.

"You went down that time." Akane answered.

"Final offer take it or leave it." Nabiki told her.

Akane just shook her head and turned to Kasumi. The eldest daughter sat smiling as the youngest thought she had a sure fire way out.

"Now Akane you should at least give him a chance." Kasumi said. "He might turn out to be really sweet."

"Gaaaak!"

"He's trying kill the man that adopted him with his bare hands." Akane said looking over at Naruto who was throttling Genma as Soun tried to pull him off.

"Seems to be succeeding to." Kasumi added. "Well at least being this against it means he probably won't try to take advantage of the situation."

"Ranma boy help!" Soun ordered.

A large rock crashed into Naruto's skull and he hit the ground unconscious with a large bump on his head. Naruto tried to get up only for Ranma to hit him with the rock again. Three blows to the skull with a blunt instrument later Naruto finally stopped trying to get up.

"I think you might have killed him." Soun said.

"Nah the rock would have given out first." Ranma said showing the underside. It was spider webbed with cracks. "I swear he has bones made of iron."

The rock in his hands crumbled and the pieces fell to the ground.

"I should clean that up." Kasumi said taking advantage of the excuse to leave.

"Ugh." Naruto started getting back up slowly and glared at Ranma. "I'll get you for this you know that right."

"Lesser of two evils." Ranma said.

"Well now that that's all settled Akane why don't you help him move into the guest room down the hall." Soun said. "It will give you to a chance to get to know each other and I don't think he can really carry his pack right now."

Naruto was attempting to chase down Ranma crawling with just one arm and a nasty glare.

Akane sighed. "Fine I guess."

"Excellent Saotome, Ranma I'll show you to your room." Soun said.

"Wait Naruto gets his own room." The two said in unison.

"Unless two of you are willing to share a futon the room won't fit all three of you." Soun answered.

All three of them looked at each other for a second and shook their heads. Naruto groaned as he forced himself off and Ranma and Genma left to get there packs. Naruto stood up and followed along with his newly betrothed so she could show him his room. The two adults and Ranma went up stares while Naruto followed Akane down the hall to a guest room on the first floor.

"So this is where you'll be staying." Akane said opening a door.

Naruto walked in and laid his pack down reaching in a pulling out a clock.

"Thanks." Naruto said putting down the clock. "Oh and don't worry too much about that stupid engagement thing I won't be sticking around here long."

He sat staring at the clock as it ticked.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"I plan to get out of here at midnight." Naruto said. "And then this whole problem can be swept under the rug, or at least they'll switch back to Ranma and you'll have a chance to dump him on someone else."

Akane stared at him for a minute as it actually hit her that he was in fact just as, if not more, against this as she was. With a sigh she decided to at least try to be friendly. He hadn't down anything, well not to her, and besides it's not like she could let someone run out and sleep in the street.

"Hmm oh that's only part of it." Naruto said.

"Why else would you need to leave in the middle of the night?" Akane was compelled to ask.

"Well first I need to find a way back to china, then I've got a village to find, also I'm being hunted by a girl from china who wants to kill me." Naruto said staring at the clock as if trying to will time to go faster.

Akane had to stop at that point and stare in disbelief. He'd been kind of annoying yeah, but not murder annoying.

"Why would someone be trying to kill you!?" She asked.

"Well it's a long story but the short version is I threw a big sword at her and knocked her out with an upper cut to the jaw." Naruto said.

"Why did you throw a sword at someone and knock them out!?" She demanded again.

"Because Ranma was about to do it." Naruto said.

"_That just raises even more questions!"_ Akane thought. "Well anyway that happened back in china I'm sure they wouldn't have followed you all the way here."

"I think." Naruto said.

"Look at least stay the night so we can make sure you don't have a concussion." Akane said.

"Why would I?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because." She said. "Someone just crushed a rock using your skull!"

Naruto fell back surprised by the sudden yelling.

He looked up at the girl about to yell at her for shouting at him causing him to look at her face for the first time. She actually seemed a bit worried and something else caught his attention.

"_She's kinda cute."_ He thought. _"Wait where did that come from."_

"Fine I'll stay the night." He said shaking his head to clear out that thought.

"Good the futon's in the closet." Akane said satisfied at having won the argument. She walked off shutting the door behind her.

Naruto was half way to the closet when he realized he had just given up an argument. _"Ranma must have hit me harder than I thought."_

* * *

Chapter two down and because I forgot to give this warning last chapter. I messed with how the cursed springs worked a bit(Though I used something with cannon backing and just applied it more universally) for, a) a running gag b) fill in the plot hole of why nobody ever jumps in the spring that would cure them when they're there the first time. Specifically much like Rouge everyone in there cursed spring form gets a split personality, though it varies depending on the spring.

Also for those that wonder why I waited to introduce him to Akane until after the other two, I was doing two things establishing why they don't want to be engaged to him, Nabiki should be obvious Kasumi admittedly less so basically finding him to childish, and because now that how he gets along with them is established I don't have to waste time on it and can focus on character development with the sister that's important to the plot.


End file.
